shadows_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlie Declan
Carlie Declan (real name unknown) is a beginner Pokémon trainer found on Cinnabar Island. She was found unconscious on the beach near Belle Declan's house and found by her Espeon. Carlie goes on a Pokémon journey in hopes it can help her find out who she is and more. Characteristics Personality With no recollection of her memory prior to being found by Belle's Espeon, Carlie prefers to keep to herself and her Pokémon. Though, she will open to those that her trust, like Jordan. Carlie can be rather blunt and straight to the point, not even showing emotion as she says it. She loves and cares very much for her Pokémon and Pokémon in general. If she sees one in need of help, she will stop whatever she is doing to help them, even if they are wild or even under a trainer's command. She hates Trainers that abuse Pokémon and doesn't feel they deserve to be a trainer. Even though she prefers to keep to herself, she is extremely close to Jordan. He's been there for her since she was found. Carlie trusts Jordan and often goes to him for help, especially when she gets tired of not finding anything about her. Despite her blunt and almost cold personality, Carlie has a special way with Pokémon which allows her to almost instantly bond with them, even if they are not her own. She especially has a way when working with Wild Pokémon. When battling, she keeps a neutral expression on her face, which makes it hard for her opponent to figure out her plan. Carlie doesn't know why she does it, she just does. But, it's what helped her quite a few battles. Physical appearance Carlie has short blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wears a blue and white, zipper hoodie over a black shirt, skinny black jeans, and dark brown calf-length boots. She also wears a diamond-shaped locket around her neck. She has a charm bracelet that keeps her Pokéballs, a red and white Pokégear (Gen. III, New), and a Pokédex that doesn't belong in Kanto. Carlie also possesses a Town Map, which was found in her backpack when she was found by Espeon. Powers & Abilities History Pre-series Carlie was found unconscious on the beach of Cinnabar Island. She was thankfully found by Belle Declan's Espeon who brought the unconscious girl to her Trainer. When Carlie woke up, she was confused and terrified, but at the sight of her Shinx and Gible, she calmed down. Fortunately, when Belle asked if she remembered anything, Carlie was able to come up with one thing, her name. For the next couple of weeks, Belle tried to help Carlie remember anything, but sadly, nothing worked. Carlie eventually met Belle's next-door neighbor's son, Jordan Anderson, and became friends with him. Belle and Jordan tried to do whatever they could to help her, but all ended in failure. At some point, Leslie suggested that Carlie goes on a Pokémon Journey, thinking it could possibly help her. Plus, it seemed that she was on one, having Shinx and Gible. With no other option in learning about herself, Carlie accepted the idea. Belle let her take her last name since when signing up, she'd need a full name. With that in mind, Carlie quickly signed up for the Kanto Indigo League and start her journey taking her Shinx and Gible with her. But she wouldn’t alone, as Jordan decided to join her, and it worked out since his birthday was coming and he would be able to go. Pokémon On Hand Trivia Category:The Hidden Past of Charlie characters Category:Females Category:Trainers